Country Road
by popscb
Summary: Stefan/Caroline AU. They live in different worlds. She is living out her dream, whilst he is dreaming of somewhere else. A wrongly delivered letter draws their two worlds together but a world on paper is one thing, the real world...it's a strange place.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

June 12th:

It was another scorching hot day in Mystic Falls, the temperatures hitting record heights. Caroline Forbes turned the volume of her TV up as the weather forecast came on, a cheery yet rather sweaty looking woman appearing on the screen, pointing at the highlighted area of the map behind her…

"It looks as if we've got more of this heat to come, folks, so keep that sunscreen topped up and those drinks on ice. We're in for another week of sky rocketing temperatures." she announced

Caroline flicked the TV off and groaned, throwing the remote onto the couch as the TV screen went blank…

"Stupid heat," she sighed "kills all the darn plants."

She felt a small tap on her foot and looked down to see her 4 month old puppy patting at her ankle with his paw. She smiled and lifted him into her arms…

"I know you don't like the heat either." she informed him as he began to lick at her hand as she tickled behind his ears

Suddenly, his floppy ears twitched, his head turning sharply towards the door as he bounced off her lap and sped to the door. Caroline following, she saw he was sat in front of the door, pawing at the wood and whining. Caroline knew this situation all too well – he'd heard the mailman. There was a squeak of the gate opening at the bottom of the yard, which sent the puppy into a chain of small barks and whines...

"Out of the way, daft dog." Caroline sighed, smiling warmly as she did so.

Reaching out to the door handle as the mailman reached her porch, she pulled it open to him, seeing him poised to knock…

"Good morning." she greeted him

"Morning, Miss." he mirrored, handing her a parcel "Some letters and a couple of parcels for you today."

"Thank you." Caroline replied

Shifting the puppy into her arms as she took the parcel from the mailman, the dog barked, frustrated at being unable to get to the floor…

"Atticus, will you stop it?" she asked

She set him on the ground and he sprinted out of the door and across the dirt to the grass…

"I'm sorry about that." she sighed

"It's okay." the mailman replied as he handed her letters to her "He's a cute dog."

"Deceivingly cute," she informed him "he'll chew anything he can get his teeth into."

"He's a Beagle, right?" he asked

Caroline nodded her head as she set the parcels she'd received on the table before turning back to the mailman…

"My brother has one." the mailman explained "Active little things, they are. Well, I'd best be on my way. This mail won't deliver itself. Have a nice day, Ma'am."

"No it won't. I certainly don't envy you in this heat. Thank you for this!" she proclaimed as he began to make his way down the yard "Atticus, leave the birds alone. They've done nothing to you!"

She shook her head as she watched the dog run across the yard, chasing the birds who were trying to peacefully bathe in the water bath she had laid out. Sighing, she realised he wasn't coming in anytime soon and began flicking through the letters. After the usual suspects, she came across another familiar envelope. It's colour was faded and the edges were worn – it was barely holding together. This letter had been appearing on a frequent basis over the last few weeks, but it wasn't addressed to her. Quickly grabbing the dog lead from the hook in the hallway, she made her way out of the front door, shutting it behind her and called Atticus, him immediately obeying her order and she linked the lead around him and made her way after the mailman…

After a few minutes, Caroline saw the mailman at the Millers house. The Millers were a working class family who kept livestock, unlike Caroline who simply grew her own products and kept chickens for the eggs and a couple of cows for the milk…

"Excuse me!" she yelled

Slowly bringing the sprint she'd began to a stop, she realised she had nothing on her feet and the heat was literally blistering her feet. She could barely keep her feet on the ground for more than a few seconds. Guessing the heat was probably too much for Atticus too, she picked him up into her arms, much to his disapproval, the bark he let out grabbing the mailman's attention…

"Hey, you're the girl from the farmhouse, right?" he asked "Hey, buddy! Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually," Caroline replied, wincing as she moved over to him "this isn't mine. This is addressed to a Valerie Tulle, me, not her…"

"Do you or do you not live on Spring Hill Road?" he questioned

"I do, yes, but…" she began

"And you do live at Honey Bee Farm?" he inquired

"Yes, but…" she replied

"Then that letter was sent to the right place." he informed her

"What?" she asked "No! Can you not return it to the sender or something? Someone obviously wanted this to be received. No one writes letters these days…"

"No return address. I can take it back to the postal office but that's about all." he admitted

"And what will happen to it?" Caroline inquired

"It'll probably get destroyed." he replied "So what are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you destroy it." she informed him "It's fine, I'll keep it and see if I can't find out who this Valerie woman is."

The mailman nodded his head in understanding and adjusted his cap… "Your call, Ma'am. Have a good day."

With that, Caroline placed Atticus on the ground and the two sprinted back to the farm. She let them both inside and let Atticus off his lead, watching as he made his way over to his water bowl, obviously as parched as she was. Helping herself to a glass of her homemade lemonade, she dropped into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and stared at the letter in her hand. It was calling to her – something about it seemed so personal and someone had obviously taken a lot of care and effort in writing it. The words on the envelope were written in perfect cursive, so elegant and very traditional! Without really thinking about it, her fingers were toying with the edges. Maybe, just maybe if she opened it, she could find out who was sending the letter and return it back to them?

She sighed and shook her head – bad idea! Anyway, wasn't it illegal to open someone else's mail? A little voice in her head seemed to be having a battle with itself. Taking a breath, she moved her finger under the only sealant keeping the envelope stuck down, the rest having already been opened or worn away. She felt guilty as she opened it and took the paper from the envelope, along with a small, silver locket. Holding the locket between her fingers, she gazed at the letter, beginning to read it aloud…

 _"Dear Valerie,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I know it's been some time since I wrote and I can only apologise, but time has been very sparse around here and a letter home hasn't been on my list of priorities, but today, I finally got some time to write to you, to let you know I'm okay and I hope this letter will bring you some reassurance. I hope the weather is picking up for you – I know it's almost summer now, not that it makes much difference around here, the Afghan heat is full throttle all the time, but I'm now used to it."_

Caroline looked at the date in the top corner of the letter and saw it had been dated over 3 months ago. It had taken so long for her to receive it, and now she was sure it was going to be a little longer before she found it's intended recipient. Continuing to read, she felt her eyes fill with tears at the emotion conveyed through such simple words…

 _"It feels like years since I've seen you, when in fact it's only been 5 months. I still have your picture, although it is looking a little worse for wear now. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be out here or when I'll next get the chance to write to you, so I've enclosed a locket for you. I'd like you to wear it, keep it next to your heart, so you know I'm always there. I pray every night that it'll be my last night away from you, that this war will be over and you and I can be together again, but it's not to be._

 _Never forget I love you. All my love,_

 _Stefan x"_

Caroline wiped her eyes as a tear dripped down her cheek, dampening her skin as it did so. This guy was pouring his heart out onto this piece of paper and she was reading it. It felt a little wrong; it was all so private. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the stamp at the bottom of the letter – a US Military logo for the Department of the Army. He was a solider. He was fighting in Afghanistan. Doing the first thing she could think of, she rose to her feet and picked up a piece of writing paper and a pen and began to write…

"Dear Stefan…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

June 25th:

Sitting down on the makeshift bed, he stripped off his jacket and laid back, running his hands over his face. He coughed a little and rubbed at his eyes- he would never get used to the dust. It was a serious pet peeve of his. It had been a hell of a day – not much action but terribly long and he knew it was going to be even longer still. He was just closing his eyes when there was a joyous yell of "Mail" from outside the camp. He didn't move at first, now accustomed to not receiving anything. It was only when someone shouted him he moved from the bed and out into the sun. His platoon were gathered around inspecting parcels and letters…

"Salvatore, looks like someone out there still loves you." his Captain teased, holding up a letter for him

"It's for me?" he asked

He smiled as his Captain nodded and took the letter from his outstretched hand. Thanking him, he turned and made his way back inside the tent and dropped to his bed again. He paused over the letter, frowning slightly when he didn't recognise the writing. Maybe it had just been so long he'd forgotten? Eagerly opening the letter, his heart began pounding in his chest. The paper was unfamiliar, the writing nothing like what he was used to. This was much neater, clearer and all together more pleasing to the eye. The paper was edged with a small, delicate pattern of bees on a honey pot in the corner. It did make him smile, even if he was still as confused as hell. He took a breath, smelling the sweet scent coming from the paper. It smelled like home, a smell he was no longer familiar with, but this was soft and comforting, warming even. He closed his eyes and could almost feel a warmth wrap around his body just from the scent alone. He eventually drew from his own dream and flattened out the paper, reading the words in complete shock…

 _"Dear Stefan,_

 _I understand this may be quite a surprise for you as I guess you were expecting a letter from someone different, if at all. My name is Caroline, and as you hopefully continue to read this letter, you'll understand why it is you are reading a letter I've written."_

Stefan didn't move, too immersed in the comfort of having something to read again but mostly because he wanted to know more. He wanted to know why this "Caroline" was writing to him…

 _"I suppose this is the part where I explain what I'm doing. I received a letter at my farm a few months ago, but it wasn't addressed to me. I had just moved there so I wasn't sure what to do, so I took it to the postal office and asked for it to be returned to the sender. Only a few weeks later, I received the letter again, and so I took it back to the postal office and well it happened again. Anyway, you get the picture, so when I received the same letter today and the mailman told me there was nothing that could be done, I told myself I was going to do something about it. I apologise for opening a letter that clearly wasn't for me, but in my defence, it was already partly opened."_

Stefan smiled as he read the words – he could almost imagine what she looked like…

 _"As you can clearly see, I'm not Valerie, although part of me wishes I was. The way you wrote to her was just beautiful. If no one has ever said it before, you certainly have a way with words. Anyway, I'm digressing – my mother always said I had a natural talent for babbling in person and on paper. The address you sent the letter to is now my home – my farmhouse, and I'm guessing at one time or another belonged to Valerie? I'm unfortunately new to Mystic Falls, so I don't know the area or the people that well and am yet to meet anyone called Valerie Tulle, who you were hoping to contact. I hope that his letter can provide you with a little reassurance, reassurance that I shall do my best to find Valerie. I can tell by your words that she means a lot to you – the locket itself shows that. I didn't look inside and I promise I will keep it safe and pass it onto Valerie when I find her._

 _Before I sign off on this letter, and resign myself to not getting a response, I'd like to thank you for what you're doing for our country. My father was a military man and I understand the things you guys go through, so yes, just know we're thankful. It's people like you that make the life I live possible. I promise I will find Valerie and she can write back to you, but in the meantime, if time finds you well, you are more than welcome to use me as your surrogate pen pal. Letter writing is an art becoming quickly lost, and it would be a pleasure to keep it alive a little longer._

 _In hope of a safe reply,_

 _Miss Caroline Forbes (your written stranger)"_

Stefan stared at the paper. After only reading the letter once, he felt a connection to this woman. There was something in the way she wrote that got to him. It was like she understood words like he did…

"Wow…" he whispered

"Salvatore, you coming outside? Boss man's got a $50 on the first to finish the circuit. You in?" one of his comrades asked

"I'm gonna give it a miss." he replied "Hey, Donovan, you got any paper? I wanna reply to this as soon as…"

"Yeah, man, under my bunk in a box." he informed him "Help yourself."

Stefan waited to be alone again before finding the paper he needed. He had a letter to write.

The next evening, the delivery truck arrived in camp, collecting any mail to be sent out and bringing new supplies in. It'd be a while before the opportunity arose again. Poised on the end of his bed, he held the letter between his hands, tapping it against his palm. He heard the engine of the truck start up again and jumped up…

"Hold up!" he yelled as he ran out of the tent "Mail to be sent out, Captain."

"The fiancée finally wrote back then?" his Captain asked

"Not exactly." Stefan replied, swallowing a lump in his throat as he spoke

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

July 8th

Two weeks later and as predicted by the weather forecast, the heat seemed to get even more intense, the cool breeze that was usually so greatly received, seemed to have disappeared, leaving nothing but hot, dry air. The usual greenery around Mystic Falls had changed from bright green to faded green, to a now crumpled rather limp looking brown. Caroline was struggling to grow anything on the farm, the ground simply too dry. Some plants appreciated the drier, hotter weather, but unfortunately for Caroline, those plants were the ones that didn't sell on- all her vegetables and herbs were barely surviving and the situation wasn't being helped by the water ban that had been bestowed upon the town as an attempt to preserve as much water as possible.

Tuesday morning came round and Caroline began her usual Tuesday routine. Every Tuesday and every other Saturday, Caroline took her produce to sell at the farmer's market in the centre of the town. It was a recent venture but Caroline soon realised it was a fantastic way to make contacts and to sell her produce that would otherwise go to waste. She boxed up all her vegetables and herbs as well as bottles of fresh milk and home-made juices and cordials. The eggs were placed delicately in a wicker basket covered by her apron as she set them in the back of her truck.

"Atticus, come on boy…" Caroline stood at the side of her truck, holding the door open as the puppy sprinted towards her and climbed up onto the seats. "Let's go…"

Caroline served her usual customers, whose names she was slowly learning. She wasn't used to everyone being so friendly and kind, her life up to now had been that of a city girl, living a very noisy fast paced life. But she never felt she fitted in, her Mom a Police Sargent, her father a Captain of the US Marines. She had always wanted to escape to the countryside, live in a farmhouse and live from her own land, her summers spent with her Aunt and Uncle had inspired her dream, a dream she was now living. Once she had left College (having saved all her money from part time work) she moved away, escaping the life she hated and exchanged it for this life she was quickly growing to love.

"Hello Atticus" Caroline looked up from the table, finding Mr Green (the owner of the nearest shop) giving the dog some much appreciated fuss.

"Mr Green, it's wonderful to see you. How was your holiday? I heard Mrs Green has quite the tan" she smiled.

"Oh it was wonderful dear! And yes Edna has a fabulous tan, unfortunately for me, she now wants to take more vacations" he told her with a huff "I've told her before, there's no place like home"

"well I can't say I disagree" Caroline smiled "Is it just the usual? Or…"

"Yes the usual please" Caroline began putting together a box of fresh vegetables, nestling them in a crate amongst some straw. She was almost finished when Mr Green lifted a bottle from the table "This is new…"

"Yes" Caroline nodded "Since we've had such good weather, the fruit has been growing at twice the speed as usual, but it only lasts for a little while so I had to find a way to use it up…it's blueberry and raspberry cordial"

Mr Green nodded with a satisfied look on his face "I'll take a bottle of that as well, dear" he paid her for the produce and gave Atticus another small fuss "I'll be seeing you next week Caroline"

Just as he was turning away Caroline spoke up "Actually Mr Green…"

"It's Ted, dear I've told you many a time" he told her softly

"Sorry. Ted, have you ever heard of a Valarie Tulle?" she asked hopefully, distractedly serving others as she continued to talk to him.

"Oh Yes, used to live in your old place with her parents. She only left a few months before you arrived."

"Really?" Ted nodded "What else do you know about her?" she asked leaning heavily on the table.

"Not a lot really. Wasn't very sociable. Kept herself to herself. Honey bee farm has never looked as good as it does now" He said firmly and Caroline smiled, a little ounce of pride hitting her chest. "Her parents moved back to England around a year ago, she stayed for a little while but then she just left. A few weeks later the farm was up for sale. Then your pretty face turned up" he smiled "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really, just something I saw in an old draw the other day" she lied "Do you know where she is now?"

"I'm afraid not, you could always speak to Mary-Louise though, the two were always close."

"and where exactly would I find her?"

"The cattle ranch on third hill over, her parents own it, she lives there with her husband. Goes by Mrs Parker now." He told her "she's always on the ranch, blonde haired thin thing. You can miss her" he said.

Caroline nodded "Thank you Ted! Have a good day!"

The rest of the day was quite the same, serving the locals and chatting with those she was getting closer to. The end of the market came, and Caroline had made a healthy profit, her new drinks had gone down a treat and customers had asked if she would be selling them again- after their success, she was sure she would be.

Arriving home, she pushed open the front door, still not used to not locking it- apparently no one locked their doors in Mystic Falls, especially not in the countryside. Letting herself and Atticus inside, she set her things down and went back out to the mail box, taking the few letters into her hand before going back inside. She took her hat off and kicked off her pumps, one of them immediately making it into Atticus's mouth.

"Hey! Atticus drop it!" she said firmly whilst absentmindedly flicking through the letters and trying to pull the shoe from the puppy's mouth with her other hand. She reached the last letter and immediately dropped the shoe, much to Atticus's joy.

"He wrote back" she whispered, unable to believe she was holding a reply. The tell-tale writing on the envelope assured her it was from him, but this time it was addressed to her and not Valerie Tulle and in a much healthier condition.

Her fingers were quickly pulling the letter from the envelope, opening up the paper up to see what it said.

 _Dear Miss Forbes,_

 _Thank you for replying to my letter even though I would not have expected a reply considering you were not the intended receiver; I therefore think it only fair I reply to you too. It had been a while since I had received anything reminding me of my life outside of the army, so I don't think words would do justice to the feeling I had when I received your letter. The feeling of opening the letter was wonderful alone, yet your words were very kind too. You were very quick to complement my writing skills with your equally talented words. I agree the art of letter writing is becoming a lost art, and I'm very joyed to find someone who shares that sentiment._

Caroline smiled as she continued to read, glancing briefly to her left as Atticus jumped up onto the sofa next to her and dropped the half chewed shoe in her lap.

 _It is a very selfless thing for you to want to find Valerie and I truly do appreciate it as I have no idea where she may be. It's quite difficult to keep regular contact whilst on tour as you probably well know, considering your father was a military man. I hope his time in service was good to him._

Caroline sniffed as a few tears fell from her eyes, her father's time in the Marines had not been good- far from it in fact.

 _I'm sorry for the briefness of this letter, but as previously mentioned, time is a true scarcity. I do not expect another reply; I understand you have a life to live, only made more complex by the search for my missing Fiancée no doubt._

 _Thank you again for your reply,_

 _Sergeant Stefan Salvatore_

 _4th Battalion, 25th Field Artillery Regiment of the US Armed Forced._

That was the end of the letter, she noticed how formal it had been signed off this time, a very big difference to how he had signed the previous letter to Valerie. She sighed and placed the letter back in its envelope, unsure of what to do next.

She looked at Atticus who let out a small whine and lay his head in her lap next to the shoe. Caroline patted his head, playing a little with his ears. "Shall we go walkies?"

His ears shot up as he sprinted to the door and padded in a few circles before letting out a bark. Maybe a walk would clear her head.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

July 18th

"Oi, Salvatore! The Captain wants a word with you." Donavon informed him as Stefan looked up from the letter he was re-reading as he made his way into the tent

"I'll be right there." he replied

"I'd make it snappy, mate," he admitted "he said it was urgent. He's in the tower."

Stefan frowned and set the letter down, tucking it under his pillow. If someone said it was urgent, they meant it. Moving from the bed, he sprinted over to the lookout tower…

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Stefan questioned as he arrived and climbed the ladders to the top.

"I did." he replied "How long have you been enlisted now, Salvatore?"

"Three years, Captain. This is my first full deployment though." he informed him

"We have another 9 months on this tour, Salvatore, minimum. Our services may still be needed afterwards." he explained

"Indeed, Captain." Stefan replied

"I take it that if the opportunity were to arise, you would wish to extend your service?" the Captain questioned

Stefan swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't know what to say – he felt pressured and backed into a corner… "If given the time to think it over, I believe that would be my eventual answer, yes Captain"

"Good." Captain replied "I've been in discussion with the senior and chief, and we're all agreed that we want you to head up the next mission."

Stefan blinked several times as he heard the words leave his Captain's mouth. He was wishing now he really didn't feel so concerned. The sun shone bright above him, burning in the blue, cloudless sky. He glanced up and saw the emptiness – no clouds, no planes, no birds. Could he really do this all over again? He had Valerie waiting for him and he wanted to put the war behind him and get a normal job, and start a family…

"Whilst I'm honoured to be even consider, would it be okay if I thought about it, Captain?" Stefan asked

His Captain gave one single nod in reply… "It is after all your choice, Salvatore, but remember this – you are a good soldier. You have a lot to give and to teach. Don't let a fantasy dream stop you from doing your duty. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Captain." Stefan replied, saluting before jogging back down to ground

He needed to talk to someone. He headed across camp, seeing most of the platoon training or messing around with a half deflated football. His tent provided the respite he needed, but only for a little while. He didn't know what to do. His eyes dragged across the bed and saw another two letters resting against his pillow and he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. Why was she writing back? He hadn't expected her to; he didn't even know if he wanted her to. He tore gently at the envelope with the first date on it. The paper was the first thing he noticed – it was the same, delicate Honey Bee design, the scent equally as comforting and homely as the first time…

At first Stefan toyed with the letter a little, seemingly extending the time before he read it. He didn't know why he was so reluctant to read the response this time. Maybe it was guilt? Guilt of feeling a joy that Caroline was writing back when it should've been Valerie. Pushing his thoughts aside, he slowly unfolded the first letter fully…

 _"_ _Dear Stefan,_

 _Here I am again, writing a response that you're not expecting. I'll start with saying thank you for your reply. I'm glad you were able to find comfort in my letter even if it was brief. Maybe this letter will bring a little more. I hope it does…_

 _Secondly, are you crazy? Why would you think I would be too busy to reply to you? Taking a few minutes out of my day to write a letter to you is a pleasure, more than, actually. It distracts me from the boredom of my life right now. Don't get me wrong, my life is wonderful and what I dreamed of all through my childhood, but the heat of Mystic Falls is at an all time high right now and Honey Bee Farm is feeling the consequences."_

Stefan's eyebrows lifted. Did she work at the farm? His unspoken question was answered in her next paragraph…

 _"_ _All the vegetables are very dehydrated, and my herb garden is almost non-existent. The fruit is doing wonderful though, although it disappears as quickly as it appears, meaning I have a lot of experiments of fruit preservation in my kitchen. The cows hate the heat so aren't very co-operative when it comes to milking and the same can be said for the chickens – they sleep all day and won't move so I can collect the damn eggs! At least they're still producing eggs, I suppose. Sorry, I realise I've been babbling again. I promise, there was an actual point to this. Your letters have given me excitement to my otherwise normal, country life, so even if you don't wish to respond to the letters, I think I may still send them."_

Stefan laughed to himself. He could sense Caroline was a bubbly person. He could imagine her working on the farm, writing letters at the old oak table he still hoped was there. Whilst imagining all of this, he realised he had no idea what she looked like or how old she was…

 _"_ _Anyway, today I made a little progress. Mr. Green from the local shop seemed to think that someone called Mary-Louise would be able to shed some light on Valerie's location – he was under the impression they were friends. I took Atticus out for a walk and decided to make the trip more worthwhile. We walked to the ranch where Mr. Green said Mary-Louise lived but unfortunately she was quite un-cooperative. It turns out she and Valerie have not spoken for many months due to an argument and she wouldn't divulge any details, only a warning I was best to keep away from Valerie._

 _I'm sorry it hasn't been better news. I hope though, I have more for you soon._

 _Stay safe, stay hopeful,_

 _Miss. Caroline Forbes (your hopefully less written stranger)_

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat. There were so many snippets of information in that letter so he opened the second letter at a much quicker pace, wanting to see why it had followed in such quick succession…

 _"_ _Dear Stefan,_

 _If this reaches you before my previous letter, I shan't make much sense, so I hope they arrive in the correct order."_

Stefan noticed this letter had been written only two days after the previous – something must have happened…

 _"_ _I have good news, well good news of sorts. Late yesterday evening I had an unexpected visitor. Atticus was going completely crazy at the shadow on the porch so I knew someone was there. Oh, Atticus is my dog by the way. I realised I never told you. Anyway, I opened the door to see Mary-Louise stood there – it's strange how everyone can find you in Mystic Falls. I didn't even know she knew my name let alone my address. She gave me a note which included a place name – according to her, it's Valerie's new location. I think that's what people call a win, right? I'll continue to pursue the lead – the weather's still too hot for farm work._

 _In hope of writing with more good news soon,_

 _Caroline."_

Stefan smiled. The girl was good. He was sure her talents could be used in the Army intelligence, but his smile wasn't just for that reason. There was a lighter tone to the letter, a much curlier writing font, looking like it had been written at a much quicker, more excitable pace and there was good news, but what stood out most to Stefan was the fact that Atticus was a dog. He felt stupid admitting it to himself, and he wasn't sure what it meant, but he did know he was relieved that Atticus was a companion of the canine kind…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

August 12th

As the next few weeks went by, Stefan began to feel a sense of loss in his life again and he wasn't sure why. He had thought long and hard about his Captains offer, yet he was still no clearer on what answer he would give when the time came. He knew it wouldn't be long before he needed to give an answer though. Stefan was currently on duty in the watch tower, it was one the safest jobs but probably the most tedious. You could be up there for hours and see literally nothing, or you could be hot within a second.

"Sooo, I thought it was about time you and I had a little chat Salvatore" He turned to see Donovan, his closest friend in the platoon, jumping over the bar to the tower, he threw him a bottle of water and took the other pair of binoculars. They stood in silence for a while until Donovan broke it "Penny's had the baby…I'm a dad, Stefan."

Stefan turned to face his friend a huge smile on his face as he bulled him into a man hug "Congratulations Matt, I'm really happy for you. How're Penny and the baby?"

Matt smiled back unable to keep the pride from his face "They're both really good, I have a son. We decided to call him Sammy, after Penny's Dad."

"Sammy? I like it" Stefan said nodding "Are you going home? Surely they have to let you home for this?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving in about an hour. I only get a few days but I don't care, I'd give anything for just an hour so im good with a few days" he admitted. "Pen and I wanted to ask you something…"

Stefan frowned at him "Go on…"

"Well you and I have been mates since high school and you've been there for me through some really tough times, like everything with my sister and stuff. We both agreed that we'd like you to be Sammy's God father, if you want to be that is?"

"Me?" Stefan questioned "Why me? I mean, why not Penny's brother or I don't know…Timber! Timber has kids!"

Matt rolled his eyes "Erm Timber is called Timber! Doesn't that tell you anything?" he Laughed

"You do know his name isn't really Timber don't you? It's Tim, everyone just calls him timber because of how he's built"

Placing his hands on Stefan's shoulders Matt nodded "Yes Stefan I know. Just like everyone calls you Hero hair and stop trying to change the subject! Penny and I really think you're the best man for the job, so come, what do you say?"

"I say the two of you are utterly mad, but yes, I'd be honoured."

"Thank you, now taking into consideration I'm choosing to be here for my last hour, I really think you should tell me why you've been so miserable for the last few weeks" Stefan went to interrupt but Matt held firm "It's not a request. Come on Stefan, everyone's noticed. Was your last letter bad news or something?"

At was at that precise moment that Stefan realised why he was so moody. There had been no correspondence of the good or the bad kind, from Caroline in the three weeks. He understood that postal deliveries were sometimes delayed, but mail drops had been quite frequent in the recent weeks.

"No, it was good news actually…it's just…" Stefan sighed "The letters haven't been from Valerie."

"Okay…" Matts eyes suddenly went wide "You're not cheating on her are you?"

"Of course not, though even if I was, I don't think there'd be much to cheat on in all honesty."

"So who are they from? Is Damon back in touch?"

Stefan shook his head "Damon hasn't spoken to me in years. No, they're from a woman called Caroline, who now lives at Valerie's parents old farm. Valerie doesn't live there any more, doesn't even live in Mystic falls by the looks of it, something she neglected to tell me."

"Mate…" Matt sighed "So this Caroline?"

"Got delivered one of the letters I sent to Valerie and it was open, so she read it and wrote back explaining what had happened. Long story short, Caroline is trying to find Valarie for me…"

"Well that's good isn't it?"

Stefan remained silent for a while "I'm not sure I want her to find her." They were interrupted when their Captain called for duty swap. The two of them made their way over to the changeover and then retreated to their tent.

Matt sat on the bed in front of Stefan, watching as he reached under his pillow and pulled out three slightly crumpled letters. Thrusting them into Matts hands he said "Read them…"

Stefan watched as Matt's eye brows raised occasionally and then fell into a frown, then he'd smile and let out a slight laugh. "She seems nice" Matt said as he finished

"Yeah I know…really nice." He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned "She hasn't written back and god it's killing me. I sent a letter three weeks ago and I've had nothing back, I mean it's not like I've been expecting a reply but…"

"You miss not getting them?"

"Yeah…it was something to look forward to y'know? I don't know If I've offended her or something. I don't think I would have done."

Matt patted Stefan on the shoulder as he got up "Sounds like you need to do some thinking about what you really want mate. If Valerie's gone without telling you where, is she really worth your trouble and this Caroline's?" Stefan hummed in acknowledgment "Just think things over man…I got a baby and beautiful wife to see."

"Safe flight man, give my love to Pen and Sammy"

After saying goodbye, Stefan sunk into his bed, looking up at the canvas celling. His mind drifted to Mystic falls and he was quickly pulling out some paper and a pen drafting yet another letter.

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

August 17th

It had been along few weeks for the residents of mystic falls, everyone had been shocked to discover that the heat of the sun had caused some of the trees to set alight. The towns fire department had worked tirelessly for days trying to contain the fire so it didn't do any more damage than what it had done already. Luckily for Caroline the fires hadn't reached that far out, it didn't mean she was any less affected though. Caroline spent hours every day delivering as much help as she could, sometimes it would be handing out water bottles or sometimes offering shelter for those who had lost their homes in the fire. Fortunately, there had only been one family who had lost their home, the damage not drastic but enough for the Jones' to need to relocate for a while.

In the midst of all the drama, Caroline found herself unusually unorganized. Atticus was lucky is she remember to walk him every day. It was late one evening when all her work had been done, Caroline kicked off her shoes and almost threw herself into the sofa, closing her eyes and sighing at the comfort. She had been on her feet the entire day and hadn't once sat down. Opening her eyes, she saw Atticus laying across the room in his bed, she was sure he was ignoring her, he hadn't even made an attempt to chew the usually irresistible shoe. "Atticus, come on boy…" she called but he didn't move, he simply lay down and turned away from her, and she couldn't blame him, she had been a little neglectful the last few weeks.

Climbing from the sofa she retrieved a dog biscuit from the pantry and moved over to the dog, patting his head gently as he sniffed the biscuit "Here you go, sorry I've been ignoring you buddy…I know I've been a busy bee. I promise I won't do it again" Caroline said softly as Atticus handed his paw to her with a small bark. Caroline smiled "That's more like it, I promise we'll go in the biggest walk ever tomorrow"

Once he'd finished enjoying the biscuit, Atticus bounced over to the front door, sat down and barked once, looking from Caroline to the door. Caroline walked over to him and looked onto the porch "There's no one there, silly". He patted his paw against the door, tapping it and barking. "You want to go out?" She opened the door and watched him bound onto the porch before sitting in front of the mail box.

Shoot! The box was almost over flowing with letters, like everything else in her life, the mail seemed to have been neglected. Opening the box, several letters fell to the floor only for Atticus to pick them up in his mouth and carry them inside.

After sorting the mail through (most of it was junk) she sat back on the sofa, swinging her legs underneath her as Atticus sat on the floor, letters still in his mouth. "What you got there huh?" Caroline took them from him, immediately smiling as she saw the writing "good boy…Up you come then" She patted the sofa, letting Atticus lay in her lap as she opened the first letter.

 _Dear Caroline,_

 _Thank you for your two letters, I did (thankfully) open them in the right order, so they made perfect sense. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to hear some good news, it's a thing of small proportions around here._

 _I seem to vaguely remember a Mary-Louise but I can't quite remember if she was a parker…something tells me she wasn't. Anyway I believe that she and Valerie were once friends, but as you pointed out, they seemed to drift apart- I'm unknowing of the reasons. I'm very glad she gave you a location, I hope it may shed some more light on Valerie's whereabouts. I continue to thank you for the lengths you are going to considering you don't really know me at all and I don't know you, it's an extremely selfless thing to be doing._

 _I hope you get better weather soon; I can't imagine what the heat must be like for you on the farm. I remember as a child watching all our neighbours work on their crops and then getting very frustrated when the weather did nothing to help the cause. I was very happy to hear that Honey Bee farm is back in working order, the place was crying out for someone to give it a little love and attention, I have no doubt that person is you._

 _I'm also happy to hear you have a companion in Atticus. Going on a gut feeling, and given your way with words, I'll hazard a guess that he is named after the great character of Atticus Finch from 'To Kill a Mocking bird'?_

Caroline smiled, no one had ever come close to guessing the reasons behind Atticus' name, and yet here was a guy she had never physically met, hitting the nail on the head.

 _It's a great name, and I'm intrigued to know why you chose it, if you care to share?_

 _As for the letters, I still feel a little guilty for your time been taken by writing to me; but as long as you continue to write, I shall continue to respond when I can. Even through paper I see we have a lot in Common Caroline, even if it is just the love of Mystic Falls._

 _I am safe, I am hopeful…_

 _Forever grateful,_

 _Stefan._

Caroline heard the faint sound of water a water droplet and was surprised to find it was tear hitting the page. The letter had hit her hard, she felt like something had changed, that something had shifted in their 'relationship'. Even more so, she felt a surge of guilt that the letter had been sat unopened for almost a month.

As she opened the next letter, her heart continued to beat quickly in her chest.

 _Dear Caroline,_

 _It has been a while since I've heard from you, which is quite unusual for your letters are usually rather timely. Is everything ok? I hope you are well, I really do; and if you aren't then I wish you a speedy recovery._

 _I don't really know when or how, but writing to you has become a bit of an outlet for me. It's very difficult to take time to yourself when you are surrounded by a platoon of Army men day in day out, so I guess I've been writing to you as a way to release and take time for myself. After your first letter, I wasn't expecting to hear anything else from you, yet you've continued to do so and I would consider you a friend if that was ok with you too?_

 _Today I realised that outside of the Army, I don't have a family or that many friends, and the one person I always thought I'd have, has disappeared and I can no longer decide if she is worth the effort. My best friend became a father today and he and his wife wanted me to be god father. I questioned their choice instantly. What good would I do? But Matt assured me it was what he and Penny wanted._

 _Before he went home to visit them, he and I spoke…a little about you actually._

 _Caroline, I'd like you to stop looking for Valarie. Please. Don't waste any more time, go and live your life._

 _Stefan x_

The letter fell from beneath her fingers, dropping to her lap. Wow. She no longer knew what to do. She was confused, really confused. What did the letter mean? What did Stefan mean? God there were so many thought running through her head it was unreal. She was suddenly distracted by a loud thumping of the metal knocker of her front door. Atticus was already by the door, barking at whoever was on the other side. Cautiously, she pulled the door open, coming face to face with a guy she had never seen before. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Caroline?" he asked

"yes, who's asking?" she frowned

He extended his hand to her "Matt Donovan Ma'am. I've come to talk to you about my best friend, Stefan Salvatore…"

Caroline's mouth hung open a little as she stepped aside "You better come in then…"

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

August 17th:

Matt sat down on the couch as instructed by Caroline, looking around the interior of the farmhouse. It was exactly how Stefan described it – only much cleaner and fresher than he imagined…

"I can say this is quite the surprise." Caroline admitted as she made her way through from the kitchen, handing Matt a glass of lemonade

"Thank you." he replied "I'm sorry to just turn up like this. I didn't know whether to come or not; it's obviously not a normal situation for someone you don't know to turn up on your doorstep uninvited."

Caroline chuckled and took a sip of her lemonade… "Honestly? I've learnt to expect anything around here. My first morning here, I woke up to find a family on my porch with a basket of blueberry muffins. It was very strange."

"Not a Mystic Falls girl then?" Matt asked

"Unfortunately not." Caroline replied "I'm city born and raised, but I spent most of my summers in the country. It's hard not to fall in love with it."

"If it counts for anything, you look like this is right where you belong." Matt informed her "The homemade drink, I'm assuming, can speak for that? It's great!"

"Thank you. I like to live from the land, so to speak." Caroline admitted "Well, when the weather permits me to do so that is. Why are you here? Sorry to be so blunt about it, but I don't really understand…"

"My wife has just given birth so I'm here on leave." he explained

"I know why you're home. Stefan told me in his letter, and that you asked him to be godfather to your little boy. Congratulations, by the way." Caroline replied "But what I want to know is why you're here, at my home, at 9pm on a Friday night."

"Penny finally has the baby to sleep, so I finally got some time. It was now or never." he admitted

"Now or never for what?" Caroline questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I can't decide if this is the right or wrong thing to be doing and there's probably going to be consequences either way," he sighed "but I need to talk to you about Stefan."

"Why?" Caroline inquired

"You have a best friend, right?" Matt asked

"Of course." she replied

"Then you know what it's like to see them unhappy. Stefan and I have been friends for years, and not once in the last few years have I seen him as confused and as conflicted as he is now, and that's because of you." he informed her

"Because of me?" Caroline asked "Excuse me but I've never even met him, let alone spoken to him. I simply write to him…"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," he replied "Stefan likes to play things safe in his life outside of the Army, and Valerie was that safety."

"Until he couldn't contact her…" she whispered

"You've brought out a completely different side to Stefan and even though you've only communicated via letter, you two have a connection, one Stefan has never had with anyone before." Matt admitted

"How do you know this?" Caroline asked

"If nothing else, Stefan isn't one to hide his emotions. He tries to but he can't. Every time he gets a letter from you, it makes his entire day. I can tell he's getting attached to you, Caroline. I don't know in what capacity but he's becoming attached all the same." he informed her

Caroline thought about what she was hearing, realising that Matt's words were describing how she had been feeling too. Somewhere along the lines of words, the meaning of the letters had changed; they seemed to be more meaningful somehow. She wondered what things would have been like if she'd have known Stefan previously. Would they have been friends? More than friends? Either way, would they be sharing letters? Would she be the one wearing that locket that sat on her mantelpiece?

"Are you okay?" Matt questioned, bringing Caroline from her trance

"Oh, yeah," she replied "yeah, I'm fine. What is it you want from me?"

"Stefan likes you and I can see why, you're a really nice girl." he informed her "I know this is probably going to blow up in my face but…"

Caroline watched as Matt reached into his back pocket and handed her a piece of paper to her. Taking it from him, she saw that Valerie's name and an address were written down…

"How did you get this? I've been looking for weeks!" Caroline inquired

"My wife knows Valerie's brother. She had no idea that Valerie had lost contact with Stefan, but this is apparently Valerie's new address." he informed her

"And why are you giving it to me and not Stefan?" she questioned "I know his last letter said he wanted me to stop looking for her, but surely he doesn't mean it, right?"

"I'm giving it to you because I think it's the right thing to do." he admitted "Look, please don't question me about this because I really don't know anything other than this address. You probably think it's the coward's way out, passing the responsibility onto you, but you seem to know Stefan better than anyone these days. Do what you want with the address, and take care."

Caroline watched as Matt left. As the door shut behind him, she rose to her feet. Grabbing her jacket from the hook and her keys from the table.

"Atticus come on…We're going on a road trip, buddy." she informed him

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

August 18th

Caroline had been driving through the night to get to her location, it had taken a full eight hours from Honey Bee farm to where she was now- Virginia Beach. She hadn't planned for it to take eight hours, if anything she was expecting a four-hour drive and then a stop off at a motel to catch some sleep, but the road had other ideas instead. Having gotten lost more times than she'd like to admit and stopping every hour or so, so Atticus go stretch his legs and go toilet, her journey time mounted up and she was suddenly realising the night was becoming morning again.

It had been around 10:30 when she finally left Mystic falls, she'd had to fill up her truck and speak very nicely to the Miller's to ask them to take care of the chickens and cows the next morning. Eventually though she got on the road and it gave her a lot of time to think about things. So much so that she was now sat outside the address Matt had given her, already feeling the heat of the morning sun. She stared emotionlessly at the house, it wasn't anything fancy- in fact she much preferred Honey Bee farm, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to give that up.

Looking at the radio in the truck she saw the time glowing 6:04am. The people of Mystic falls would have been awake for a good hour or so by now, especially some of the farmers. Looking across at the house again, she saw slight movement in one of the upstairs windows. Turning to Atticus she pointed her finger at him "Stay!" she said firmly, climbing from the truck and shutting the door behind her. Atticus started to whine as Caroline walked away but she turned and glared at him raising her eyebrows, he let out a final whine and then lay back down on the seats.

Taking a deep breath and composing herself Caroline walked up the pristine pathway to the house. She didn't care what time it was, she wanted to know what the hell this Valerie was doing. She knocked on the door almost continually until she saw a shadow on the other side. The door swung open to reveal a woman wrapping a dressing gown around herself, her arms folded across her chest.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she questioned

Caroline ignored her question "Are you Valerie Tulle?" she asked looking the woman up and down. She didn't know what she was expecting Valerie to look like but it wasn't at all like the woman who was in front of her. She was pretty, but average. Her hair was a dirty blonde colour, her face looking very annoyed. Caroline wasn't sure if it was a temporary annoyance at the current situation or if it was a permeant look Valarie wore.

"It's Valerie Saltzman, haven't gone by Tulle for quite a while now. Who's asking?"

Caroline grimaced as Valerie spoke. "Your Married?" Caroline questioned

"Yes to Alaric Saltzman, if you're someone from his past then he's done with you love, we're married and having a baby" Only then did Caroline notice the small rounded bump that Valerie was supporting.

"You're…You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Who the hell are you?" she asked getting more irritated by the second "Do I know you?"

Caroline shook her head "No you don't know me. You know my friend" Her anger was building up now, all the little details reaching a crescendo that was about to implode. "Well you did know him…The name Stefan Salvatore mean anything to you?" Valerie gasped loudly, her hands gripping the doorframe as if she'd just seen a ghost. She swallowed harshly. "I take that as a yes then?"

"How is he?"

"How is he?" Caroline repeated loudly enough that Atticus let out a bark from the truck. "How dare you ask how he is! You left him for someone else, without even as much as a goodbye, you were engaged to him, you utter bitch!"

"Excuse me love, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know anything about Stefan and I."

"Oh please Stefan's told me everything about you" She lied, hoping her lack of knowledge didn't show. "when you didn't reply to his letters, he was broken, he wanted to find you because he is still in bloody love with you. He wanted to give you this…" she took the locket from her jeans pocket and held it up."

"His Grandmother's locket…" Valerie whispered.

"Hmm, hum. He was counting down the days until he could come back to you and what? Was he going to turn up at the farm, my farm now by the way, and find you weren't there?" Caroline was fully yelling which has obviously woken Valerie's husband, as a male a little older then the two women appeared behind Valerie.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing…just go back to bed"

"oh I wouldn't say lying to your supposed fiancée who's in the army fighting for our country is nothing would you?" Caroline asked

"What's she talking about Val?"

"Oh no" Caroline gasped placing her hand over her mouth faking shock "Have I said too much?" she glared at the two of them. "You two go ahead and discuss it, I'm happy to watch and see what lies she can conjure up." She paused for a second and then looked at Valerie "Did you ever love him? Was there any truth in what you told him?" Valerie was silent and Caroline nodded, her answer pretty clear. She held her hand out to Valerie "The ring… He gave you an engagement ring, it belongs to Stefan not you"

Valerie moved behind her, there was the sound of a draw opening and then she returned, handing the ring to Caroline. "Tell him I said sorry"

Scoffing, Caroline shook her head "You can tell him yourself. I hope your happy with yourself." As she reached the end of the path and climbed into truck she felt an onslaught of emotions hit her. She could briefly hear the muffled argument of Valerie and her husband as they closed their front door. How could she be so…so…Caroline sighed, there wasn't a word that could fully describe the cruelty of Valerie's actions. The only thing she had to do now, was to find a way to break it to Stefan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

August 25th:

It had been a week since Caroline had found out about Valerie and a week since she had plucked up the courage to write it all down on paper. Well, actually, she'd wrote the letter the day she returned from the impromptu road trip – it was just she had taken several days deciding whether to post it or not. In the end, the decision was taken out of her hands. She had accidentally picked up the letter with some cards she was sending to her Mom, so the letter had made it's way into the mailbox unintentionally and it was too late to do anything about it once she realised what she'd done. And maybe it was a good thing? Perhaps it was supposed to happen that way? Who was she kidding? She didn't believe in all that "everything happens for a reason" rubbish. People were sometimes selfish and did selfish things. Others were just damn stupid…

The weather had finally cooled over the last couple of days and work on the farm had begun to gain momentum again. Although the heat hadn't completely disappeared, it was bearable and Caroline hoped it would stay that way for a while. She was in the front yard, tending to some of the plants that were finally sparking back to life when two of the Millers children cycled past on their bikes, stopping at her front gate, Atticus barking at their arrival. Shielding her eyes from the sun as she rose to her feet, she looked over at the children and made her way over to them…

"Hey, kids," she greeted them "what are you two doing up here?"

"Mom said to give this to you. Some woman was hanging around here yesterday when you were at the market." one of the girls informed her

"Thanks, Katie." Caroline replied "Do you two want a drink before you go?"

"No thanks. We've got some stuff to deliver as Mom and Dad are busy on the farm."

Caroline nodded her head in understanding… "I know that feeling. Have fun, you guys! Stay safe, and stay off the dirt tracks!"

Once the Miller children had disappeared out of sight, Caroline looked down at the box in her hand, surprised it hadn't been left on her porch as usual. Lightly shaking it, there was a slight rattle inside, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Atticus was now sniffing at her feet, seemingly as intrigued as her, as to what was in the box…

Caroline headed inside and set the box down on the table in the lounge. Lifting the lid, she saw it had several items inside. The first she came to was a small note reading "It's selfish of me to keep them. He does deserve better. V."

She didn't have to guess twice as to who it was from and she almost wanted to screw the note up and throw it as far as she could, but she managed to stop herself long enough to look at the other items in the box. There were several pictures of who she assumed to be Stefan, a couple of battered books that looked suspiciously like diaries and a few pieces of jewellery that had obviously been gifted to her. The final item in the box lay flat at the bottom. Caroline moved the other things from the box and set them on the table and pulled the last item out and examined it, finally realising it was a manuscript, written by Stefan. Caroline raised her eyebrows – she wasn't at all surprised by the discovery. From his letters alone, she could tell he had talent and she was happy he was sharing that, or at least planning to. Without being too intrusive, she flicked through the pages; the story almost complete. It was just missing a title and a final chapter. She wondered what it was that had stopped him writing. Perhaps a lack of inspiration? She didn't know and she probably never would…

The days after Matt returned from his break were difficult for both he and Stefan. Matt had tried to act normal but after almost a week of acting out of character, the two decided it was time to sort whatever it was between them. Stefan was on one of the exercise machines that they had on base. With no more letters to focus his attention on, he'd decided to focus his attention on something else, and that was his training. He heard the machine start up next to him and glanced briefly to see Matt beside him…

"So, are you going to tell me why you've been acting odd since you came back or am I going to have to guess?" he asked

Matt sighed and ran a hand over his face…

"I get it, man. It's hard coming back here and leaving Penny and the baby, but at least you got to see them." Stefan continued "And the Captain seems to think we might not be here much longer."

"It's not that." Matt replied "I don't want you to be angry…"

"Okay, so that means you've done something stupid and I'm going to be pissed, right?" Stefan questioned

Matt nodded his head and swallowed a lump in his throat… "Whilst I was home, I tracked down Caroline."

Stefan stopped the exercise machine as he heard Caroline's name slip from Matt's lips and turned to him… "What?"

"I went to see Caroline. I know it was a stupid thing to do…" Matt replied as he held his hands up in defence

"Why did you do it then?" Stefan asked "If you know it was stupid, why do it?"

"Because it was less stupid than watching you drool over a piece of paper every time she wrote to you." Matt admitted "Don't even try and deny it. I saw the look on your face. You were falling for a damn piece of paper. If it wasn't for the fact I never liked Valerie, I wouldn't be saying this. Sort your head out, Stef. Find out where you're at."

Stefan didn't reply. He simply climbed off the exercise machine, grabbed his towel and bottle of water and headed towards the showers. It was after 11pm when they got back to the base camp, having being deployed to a local village to support the Afghan Army in the removal of a known criminal. Everyone was worn out as they returned – the men were happy to see there had been a mail drop whilst they'd been away. Matt glanced over at Stefan, who was now sat reading the letter he had on his bed. Stefan felt the usual paper beneath his fingers and it felt like a comfort of coming home, but unlike normal, the letter possessed a different tone. He could see just by looking at the page that Caroline had written this letter whilst crying. There were small, circular smudges on some of the words and as he read, he began to understand what may have caused her upset…

 _"_ _Dear Stefan,_

 _I found her. I know you said not to, but I did. It doesn't really matter how I did, but know I found her. Enclosed is the envelope is the locket you sent with your first letter and the engagement ring Valerie gave back to me. She said to say she was sorry, although the man by her side and her blossoming baby belly said otherwise._

 _It's me that's sorry. I should never have responded to that letter. Maybe then you wouldn't have to deal with this. Yes, you may never have discovered the reasoning behind Valerie's disappearance, but you wouldn't have to feel the way you're probably going to feel after reading this. I've sent a second letter to Matt, who I assume you know by now paid me a visit. He's a good friend. Anyway, the second letter explains things in a little more detail, for when you feel you're ready to know._

 _I'm so sorry, Stefan. I really am._

 _All my love, Caroline."_

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat as he folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope. He looked at Matt who was watching him closely…

"What was she like?" he asked "Caroline, I mean?"

"A perfect country girl." Matt informed him "Blond curls, blue eyes, straw hat, floral apron, the works."

"I'm being serious." Stefan sighed

"So am I. Caroline is, she's like a poster girl from every country and western film you can imagine. She was kind, polite and the dog's cute too. I don't know if you wanna hear this or not, but she's your kind of girl, Stefan. Don't waste any more of your time wishing and hoping."

Matt moved over to him and placed his letter from Caroline on Stefan's bed… "Choice is yours."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

September 25th

An entire month had gone since there had been any correspondence between Caroline and Stefan. Neither had intended to leave it so long but when Stefan didn't reply to letter about Valerie, Caroline didn't know what to do. She had no idea where to go from that point. She knew it would take some time for it to sink in, after all Valerie was his fiancée, but she was a little annoyed that she hadn't received even a line telling her he'd no longer be writing. Caroline felt significantly lost with no letters to reply to. The farm was doing well again now and was in preparation for the harvest of some of the autumn produce in the coming months.

The weather had finally returned to normal, there was still a little heat in the air but it was now accompanied by a gently wind and some much needed rain. Autumn was definitely on its way. The greens were now fading because of the changing season and not the drought, Caroline didn't mind it though, Autumn meant it was nearly winter, and winter was by far her favourite season.

"Sign on the dotted line please Sargent"

Doing as he was told, Stefan signed his name on the piece of paper "Why does it feel like im signing my life away, not getting it back?" he asked with a small smirk as he handed the pen back.

"Army life is all we know right now." The officer told him "Sargent Stefan Salvatore, I hereby dismiss you from your duties in the Armed forces. We thank you for your dedication and protection of your country. May we be forever thankful" The officer saluted, standing tall.

"Yes. Sir. Sargent Stefan Salvatore. Dismissing." he said mirroring the salute before relaxing and picking up his rucksack from the floor, heading towards the exit. He was no longer on active duty, no longer a Sargent in the US Forces. He was… well he didn't quite know what he was anymore. Stepping out into the fresh air he inhaled deeply, sighing in satisfaction when he didn't get a nose full of sand and dust, it was a strange feeling.

He walked down the street for a while before he found a bus stop. It had been a while since he'd done anything other than be in the army, so he took his time. Taking in every little detail of being free. Two buses past before Stefan finally decided to board one, he took the next bus- he didn't know where it went to but he took it anyway. As he sat on the bus, he began to realise he was getting a lot of stares, and it wasn't until he looked down at himself he realised why. He was still in his Army uniform- camouflage pants and a sandy coloured t-shirt, he was sure he probably still smelt of the Army too- that horribly sweaty man smell mixed with sand and mud and other undesirable things.

Stefan had been sat on the bus for over an hour when the driver called into the back of the bus "This is the last stop kid"

Stefan blinked, realising he'd been paying no real attention to where he had been traveling "where exactly are we?" Stefan asked moving towards the driver.

"Mystic falls" The driver said "I'm surprised you don't know…no one really comes here unless they got a reason."

"yeah…maybe I have" Stefan said, coming to some sort of realisation in his head "Thank you, have a good day!" Stefan jumped off the bus and stood on the sidewalk, looking around to see he was in the centre of town- he was home.

It was 5pm when Caroline returned from walking Atticus, she shut the gate behind her and let Atticus of his lead, the dog taking it in his mouth and dropping it on the porch. "You got ten minutes Atticus, the we're going in!" Caroline warned as the Dog began to run around the yard, chasing his own shadow. She picked up a watering can and disappeared around the side of the house, going to water some of the late blooming flowers.

Atticus was happily running, enjoying himself in the last of the light when the farm gate creaked open. He stopped sharply, dropping the stick to the floor. Against his usual nature, Atticus padded towards the stranger who was standing at the gate.

"Hi Buddy…You must be Atticus"

Completely loving the attention, Atticus tapped his paw against the hard soled boot, earning a small laugh and a good belly rub.

"Come on Atticus, time to go in…" Caroline's voice travelled across the yard "Atticus? Where are you, puppy?" Walking around to the front of the house she stopped in her tracks as she neared the front gate.

The figure who was playing with Atticus rose to his feet and stared at Caroline.

She wiped her hands on her apron around her waist and smiled the friendliest smile "Hi there, can I help you?" she asked, if this had happened when she was in the city, she'd have been calling the police, but here in mystic falls…anything went.

"Caroline…" he whispered

She stepped a little closer and was able to see him more clearly "Oh my goodness…You're him. You're Stefan"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I'm super sorry for the long wait guys! I've been so so busy! I promise more than the one chapter today ! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

September 25th

Stefan stood awkwardly in the same position, he had no idea what had made him make the decision to come to the farm, but it seemed like a good decision at the time- now he wasn't so sure.

"Erm…Hi" he said sheepishly, looking down at the dirt beneath his feet.

Caroline stepped forward reaching her hand out and placed it against his cheek "Is it really you?"

Stefan nodded "It's really me." He didn't know what else to say, but words weren't needed, for the first time in a long time he felt like he was home.

"I can't believe…wow…You are totally how I imagined you" Caroline blurted out "Although I have seen a few pictures, but you are still exactly like I thought you'd be"

"So are you, but even more beautiful" Stefan said, causing Caroline to blush and look away for a brief second. "It's true, I'm slightly surprised you haven't been snapped up already"

Shaking her head, she smiled "Nope, I'm still very single, just me, my Puppy and the farm" she said confidently "Oh you must think I'm so rude, you're probably exhausted and I've left you standing in my front yard. You should come inside" she said almost to herself "Yes, you should come in…" She turned and led the way to the front porch "Atticus…" She called out turning to Stefan "He hates coming inside." Atticus slowly plodded up the porch steps and into the house as Caroline held the door open. Stefan followed closely behind, being reminded how many times he'd been there before.

He looked around the house, seeing how lovely and homely she'd made it, there were fresh flowers in the middle of the oak table near the kitchen, the smell of bread and homemade food filled the entire floor. "It looks amazing in here…"

Caroline appeared from the back door, now without her apron, hat and jacket. She kicked off her shoes and picked them up, swiftly moving them out of Atticus' way. "You think? It was a mess when I first got here, so I spent a good few weeks restoring it to something liveable. I was worried I would take its charm away."

"You've definitely succeeded." Stefan confirmed, still loitering by the door. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. Did he sit? Did he wait for her to invite him to sit? It wasn't long before Caroline sensed his awkwardness.

"You can sit down" She laughed "It's not like you're a stranger to me is it? I think I know more about you than I know about anyone in this town right now" She dipped her head towards the sofa and Stefan sat down, quickly joined by Atticus. "Atticus, leave Stefan alone…" she chastised trying to get the dog from climbing all over Stefan. "I'm sorry, he's a pretty friendly dog, and loves the attention"

"It's fine. I love Dogs" Stefan said ruffling Atticus' ears "And you are one super cure Pooch."

Caroline smiled brightly "Are you hungry? Or thirsty? I have chicken pot pie left over from tea, it's homemade? Or I can make you a sandwich or something…"

"Honestly I'm fine"

Raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms Caroline stood between the Sofa and the coffee table "Oh I'm not taking no for an answer, I know how these things work. My Dad was in the Marines remember?" She asked "So I know it's highly likely that you've been on a plane most of today and then had to go through security checks and dismissal procedures and then you've come straight here and you still have your uniform on and all of that adds up to so many more hours than you could think, which means no time for food…so please let me make you something, it's the least I can do"

Stefan was smiling slightly; she was right- she did babble. He would usually have argued his case but the offer of a warm home cooked meal was way too tempting to decline. "Ok fine…but you don't need to go to any trouble, something you already have is more than fine."

"Chicken pot pie it is then!" she said triumphantly, disappearing into the kitchen area. It was all pretty much open plan, so he could still see what she was doing. He watched her potter around the kitchen, clanging and banging for a while before it went quiet. "It won't be long" she told him, handing him a glass of cordial she'd made.

"Thank you" he took a sip and his eyebrows shot up "Wow, did you make this?"

"hmm hum"

"It's amazing." Stefan said, taking another large gulp from the glass.

"I'm sure anything would taste amazing after you've been in the Army for as long as you have."

There was a beeping from the kitchen, which Caroline promptly went to see to, returning a few moments later with a plate of Piping hot chicken Pie and a few slices of crusty bread. It was the bread that Stefan had smelt as he'd walked in the house, it had obviously been baked fresh that day.

After cleaning his plate and insisting on washing up, Stefan was sat opposite Caroline, who was in an arm chair across from the sofa. They had been talking for well over an hour, the light outside had faded and the sun had been replaced by a half crescent moon.

"It's been really nice meeting you in person Caroline, and I can't thank you enough for what you've done" Stefan said as he began to climb from the sofa.

"I've told you, it really was no trouble at all. Can I ask you something?" Stefan nodded "Why did you show up here tonight?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure, I guess I wanted to thank you in person, see what you were really like, what the farm was like." He shrugged "I should be going, thank you for your hospitality."

Caroline stood up quickly as Stefan picked his rucksack from the floor and threw it over his shoulder "But where will you go? You said you don't have any family any more…and I know you planned to come back to Valerie…"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just see where the road takes me. I've got freedom now, I can do what I want to do" He said, and Caroline was sure she could hear the fear in his voice.

"You could stay here" She said brightly

"What?"

"Stay here, I have a spare room, well actually I have three" She shook her head "But that's not the point. You can stay until you have a plan in action, or just for tonight so you can get some sleep."

"Caroline it's really kind of you but…"

"But what?"

"I'm afraid that if I stay Caroline, I'll never want to leave." He sighed, turning to leave.

Caroline reached for his rucksack and pulled it from his shoulder "I'm ok with that. I want to get to know you more Stefan, we've only communicated on paper but I already feel a connection with you and honestly…I think you feel it for me too."

Stefan frowned "Did Matt say something to you?"

"No, why should he have done?" She frowned, slightly intrigued by what was going on. "Stefan?"

He took a deep breath "It's nothing. Actually, it might be an idea if I go and stay with Matt, he's only a short ride over in the town. I'll get to see the baby then…"

Caroline couldn't help the disappointment on her face "Oh…ok. Well it's getting late so maybe just stay tonight?"

She had a point it was late, he wasn't sure if Matt and Penny still lived in the same place and he was really tired. He looked up at Caroline and saw the hope shining in her eyes, how could he say no to her? "Ok. Just for tonight, then I'll be out of your way…"

"You're not in my way…and you never would be. It gets pretty lonely here sometimes, but it's your choice, I'm not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to do. Just know the offer is there…"

Stefan was now really considering her offer, it sounded like she really wanted him to stay, and deep down he wanted to stay too, but it was just too complicated. "I mean it wouldn't be for long…" he found himself saying "I can help out on the farm and stuff, and I have money…I can contribute to bills and stuff."

Caroline had to try really hard not show how happy she was that he had decided to stay so she simply nodded. "That's settled then. Second room on the left" she told him "It's all set up and has clean bedding. I guess you know where everything else is. Oh and beware you will have a wakeup call in the morning…"

"Oh you have a Cockerel?"

"Nah ah. Atticus" She smiled "He likes to wake you up in his own special way in the mornings, just so your aware."

Stefan chuckled "Right. Well I'll go and get sorted."

Caroline nodded moving up the stairs and into her bedroom, she paused in the doorway and looked at Stefan who was about to enter the room opposite her "Stefan?" He turned to face her "Welcome home"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

November 15th

That first and supposed only night, turned into another and then another and then it had been a week, and that week turned into four more weeks and before either of them realised, Stefan had been staying at Honeybee farm for almost two months. It really was home now.

The winter had now begun to settle in mystic falls, bringing a frost every morning and the odd flurry of snow of an evening. Despite the weather being frosty, the relationship between Caroline and Stefan was far from cold. The two of them had grown even closer over the past weeks, and just as the letters had shown- they had a lot in common. They shared a love for Honeybee farm and farm life, all of which Stefan threw himself into. He enjoyed this different kind of living, it was refreshing after being in the army for so long. He really admired the way that Carline lived, she did all she could to make profit from her produce and as a team, they found they made more money.

Stefan now took the main duty of tending to the crops (not that there were many, now the winter had arrived) and Caroline would cook and bake and use the produce to make homemade things they then sold at the market. This time of year though, most of the time the both of them were inside. Caroline had taken to Christmas wreath making, using the holly and ivy she had been growing in advance, whilst making all of the usual Christmas goodies. It was going to be her first Christmas at Mystic falls and she was overly excited by it all. Stefan had compared her to a kid in a candy shop, which was quite a good comparison.

Caroline was in the kitchen making a rather industrial sized batch of soup, when the front door opened, a gust of wind trailing through the house.

"Something smells amazing!" Stefan said as he let Atticus off the lead and made his way to the kitchen, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck.

"I'm making soup!" Caroline told him grinning "How was the walk? Did you give the vegetables to Ted? Only he hasn't been too well recently and so hasn't been to the market, I promised I'd send his usual"

Stefan nodded "Yes I took the box; Ted Was very grateful. The walk was nice, bloody freezing though and Atticus thought it would be funny to go for a swim in the duck pond" Caroline's eyes widened "it's ok, he soon jumped out when he realised how cold it was. He scared the ducks mind" Stefan reached for a slice of the crusty bread on the counter and went to dip it into the pot of soup, but his hand was batted away.

"Hands off Salvatore" Caroline warned as she pointed a carrot in his face "I'll save you some for lunch, but this is being packaged up for the market"

"Caroline I'm starving. And I'm freezing…do you want me to die of hyperthermia?"

Shaking her head Caroline giggled slightly "Shut up you drama queen!"

"Y'know I could just put my cold hands on you" Stefan teased holding his hands above her shoulders.

"Don't you dare" Stefan raised his eye brows as Caroline turned around "I'm warning you Stefan…"

"Yeah? What you going to do to stop me Forbes?" He asked playfully

"I'll set Atticus on you"

Stefan smirked "Good luck with that one" he said, Caroline looking behind him to see Atticus asleep in his bed.

"Damn dog!" her breath caught as she felt Stefan move closer to her, trapping her body between the counter and himself. "Stefan..."

"Nowhere to run now" He said, a smile on Caroline's face that was just too irresistible. She was laughing and trying to move out of his reach when he let his freezing hands slide under her jumper. He lay them flat against her back, hearing her gasp.

"Stefan…aghh…get off…your freezing" the two of them continued to laugh and squirm as Stefan ran his hands over her skin. "Stefan…ok…ok enough."

"Do you surrender?" he asked now holding her almost flush against him. There was silence. Their eyes caught, locked in a moment of intense questioning. Stefan swallowed and moved his hands from under her jumper, taking a large step away from her. "I should erm…I should just check on…the cows" He said turning away and leaving through the back door.

Caroline stood with her back against the counter, staring at the same spot as if Stefan was still there. It was like she hadn't realised what had just happened. Then she gasped, dropping the tea towel to the floor. She drew her attention back to the soup, watching Stefan from the window as he went to one of the barns at the back of the property.

A few drops of rain began to hit the window as Stefan came jogging back towards the house, stepping inside just as the rain began to get heavier. He paused by Caroline, looking as if he was going to say something, but instead he walked through to the lounge and sat on the sofa, picking up his Journal, that was never too far from his reach.

The evening has been the most awkward one since Stefan had arrived, barely a word was said between them as Caroline continued to make the Christmas wreaths and Stefan wrote- even Atticus was quite that evening. The rain had gotten progressively worse and didn't seem like it was about to stop anytime soon. They ate in silence, just the odd glance shared between them. Caroline called it a night at around 11pm. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling, a jumble of thoughts going through her mind. She heard Stefan go to bed about half an hour later and felt Atticus join her on her bed. It was going to be a long night.

After an hour of light sleep Caroline woke up to the sound of Atticus whining and scratching at the door. She sat up in bed and called him back to her trying not to wake Stefan "Atticus, come on…" he didn't budge, instead cried louder. She climbed from the bed and picked him up, placing him on the bed with her "What's up buddy? Huh?"

Within a couple of seconds, she got her answer when a large flash of light illuminated her room for a split second, followed by a loud crash of thunder. She looked towards the window, seeing the shadows of the trees moving far to aggressively in the wind. The house seemed to creak with every gust. Another bolt of lightning struck and both Atticus and Caroline freaked out. Atticus barked loudly whilst Caroline pulled her covers closer to her yelped.

"Caroline? Are you awake?" she heard Stefan ask, closely followed by the sound of his footsteps coming across the landing. "Is everything ok?" he pushed open her door more and could see her almost shivering in the bed "Caroline?"

She felt relieved when she saw him "Did the storm wake you too?" She asked partly hoping the answer would be yes, even though she know it wouldn't be.

"No, I was already awake" He said watching as she tried put her lamp on "The power's gone off…storm must have taken a line down" He told her "I was still reading when the power went off"

"oh…Atticus doesn't like storms" she whispered

"Atticus or you?" Stefan smirked, stepping closer to her bed to see her properly.

"it can be both" She said weakly "I hate storms always have done since my dad was in the marines." She said, and Stefan understood. Storms mean bad news- always did. Another flash lit the room, followed by the thunder and Caroline instinctively grabbed Stefan's hand.

"Hey…" he squeezed her hand and reached for her cheek with his other, brushing his thumb over her skin. "it's just thunder, you've nothing to be scared of…I promise you"

To her credit Caroline did nod, but she still sat stiff on the bed. Stefan tugged on her hand a little and stood up from the bed. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to set up camp downstairs, I'll light a fire and we can stay down there until the storm passes alright?" Caroline nodded "Let's go then…Atticus come on boy."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

November 16th

Stefan groaned, a weight pressing him further into what he guessed was the sofa. He felt said weight move further up his body until there was something wet against his cheek. He cracked his eye open with a smile "Morning Atticus…" The dog instantly stopped licking him and let out a small bark. It was clear it was still raining outside and there were still slight rumbles of thunder in the distance. "settle down buddy, come on…" Atticus padded on the cover that was under him and settled down, his body laying between Stefan and the back of the sofa. Stefan glanced over to his left where Caroline was still sleeping soundly. Her cheek was resting against his chest as her hair created a blonde halo around her. She moved slightly in her sleep, mumbling something before snuggling into Stefan's side and slinging her arm over his waist. Stefan's fingers played with the ends of her hair, savouring the moment before she woke up and things turned awkward again.

There had been a slight reprieve in the early hours of the morning when they retreated downstairs, Caroline had fought and fought to keep her eyes open but had eventually succumbed to sleep, albeit with Stefan's arms wrapped around her and an old portable radio fizzing in the background. Of course Stefan hadn't intended on sleeping on the sofa with Caroline, he had in fact set his army sleeping bag up on the floor, but as the storm continued, he realised Caroline was more scared than he first thought.

The fire he had lit the previous night, was now embers in the hearth, the orange glow being cast by the morning light. He could tell the power was still off as there was no whirring sound coming from the kitchen like usual. In some sense, they were lucky it was nearly winter as the food in the fridge and freezer wouldn't have survived the heat of a summer. Caroline groaned in his arms and Stefan froze, she was definitely waking up this time. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, so now he just had to hope Caroline wasn't going to react badly.

He watched her carefully as she yawned and then frowned, obviously realising she wasn't in her room. She could feel the warmth under her cheek as it radiated through her, looking up sheepishly she locked with Stefan's eyes. He didn't look uncomfortable or uneasy…in fact, Caroline noted he looked particularly happy even if a little nervous. After a few seconds of silence, she lowered her head back to his chest and sighed, realising the comforting feeling was Stefan's fingers running through her hair.

"Stefan…"

"Yeah?"

"If you keep doing that with my hair, I'm going to fall back to sleep" She said softly, her eyes already beginning to close.

"Then go back to sleep, it's still early" he told her

"I'd love to but I can't. I have things to do." She sighed

"I hate to tell you Caroline, but I don't think you'll be going anywhere today. It's raining that much out there, I'm expecting to see Noah and his ark in a minute."

Caroline giggled and took a deep breath "I'm sorry about last night"

"what are you sorry for exactly? Falling asleep on me or squeezing my hand so hard it lost circulation?" he teased

"Hey! I was scared ok? Don't mock me!"

"I was only teasing. You've got nothing to be sorry for. We all have fears, I'm just glad I could be of some help. It's nice to feel useful"

Pushing herself up of his chest Caroline looked him straight in the eye "Your always useful! I honestly couldn't have done everything we have on my own. The Farm is in amazing shape and we're making a great profit, much more than I was before…"

"We?" Stefan questioned "Caroline it's all you. Half the town would be poisoned if I was to try and do what you did" Caroline smiled gratefully. "We make a good team huh?"

Caroline glanced away before shyly looking back at him and nodding "Yeah we do" Tugging the blanket around her she went to climb from the sofa, but stopped when she felt Stefan's arm pull her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To make breakfast, like I do every morning. And then there's work to do." She told him

"Why don't you take it easy for today? There's nothing that can be done outside…not in this weather. And there's still no power so…" Stefan shrugged

"Actually, there is something I can do. There's an old generator in the outhouse, that'll be enough to give us some power until the lines get fixed and this darn storm passes over."

"Are you serious? You're actually going to go out there?"

"Well not dressed liked this I'm not" She said rolling her eyes "But yeah, it's just rain…Not scared are we?"

"Of rain? Caroline I'm an ex-soldier I think I can handle a bit of water." He laughed "Let me go change and I'll come and help you"

After making sure Atticus was inside and would stay there, Caroline made her way out to the outhouse where she'd already sent Stefan. She pulled the hood up over her head and sprinted to him, closing the door behind her. "Any luck?"

Stefan looked up from the pile of stuff Caroline would call junk, and nodded "Yep I found it, it's still connected up here it just needs a bit of a nudge to get it kick started."

"Is it broken?"

"Nah, nothing I can't fix. Pass me the wrench from down there would you?" Caroline handed him the tool and peered over to what he was doing "Do you mind?" Stefan asked as he motioned for a bit of space.

"Oh sorry…." She stepped away and continued to watch him. Looking around at all the clutter she concluded that she really should sort out in there. After a few minutes of clicking and banging, she heard a satisfied sigh from Stefan followed by the sound of the generator kicking in. "You did it!"

"No need to sound so surprised" Stefan laughed standing up. "It just needs connecting up to the house mains now…come on"

Caroline followed him outside into the rain splashing mud as she ran to keep up. "Stefan! Wait up…"

"Come on then…" Speeding up to reach him, a gust of wind blew her hood down, the rain soaking her within seconds. "Put your hood up! You'll get ill" Stefan told her, trying to be heard over the wind.

"I'm already wet now!" she told him "Hurry up will you…"

"Hold this here…" Stefan took her hand and placed it on some metal panel as he began to fiddle with a switch. "That's it"

Caroline moved her hand from the panel, causing it to hit down- the wind catching it at the exact moment causing it to scratch against her hand. "Ouch…" She pulled her hand away and immediately put her finger into her mouth.

Stefan looked at her in concern "What happened? Let me see…" He took her finger from her mouth and examined it. "You've cut your finger…" He told her softly "I think you'll live…" he was still holding her hand, the rain pelting down around them.

The air grew thicker, more intense…their eyes locking again. Stefan lifted his hand, brushing her soaked hair away from her face, she still looked beautiful even though she was dripping wet. Within a second their heads had titled forwards their lips hitting each other's with lust and power. Stefan's hands ran down her shoulders settling on her waist and lifting her body from the floor. Their clothes were soaked though with rain, sticking to their bodies in the clingiest way. Caroline's feet lifted and locked around Stefan's waist, hands exploring his body.

They both pulled away panting, Caroline lowered her forehead down to Stefan's, biting her lip. Stefan looked her over and connected their lips again. He began moving them, step by step as the rain pelted down around them. He pushed the back door open and kicked it shut behind them once they were inside, all the time keeping his lips connected with Caroline's.

The moved into the kitchen, knocking things over as they went. They paused, kicked of their shoes and removed their coats dropping them into a sodden pile on the floor. Caroline initiated the kiss this time, her fingers moving through Stefan's hair.

They continued through the house and up the stairs, leaving a trail of water behind them, they were still dripping wet, Caroline's hair looking as if it had been glued to her face.

"Stefan…Stefan…what are we doing?" Caroline panted as Stefan set her on the floor in the bathroom and reached over to the shower, switching the water on. Smiling in satisfaction when it worked, meaning the generator was doing its job.

"We're finally acting on what's been building since I arrived on your doorstep" Stefan confessed "that ok?" he began to kiss her again, his hands reaching for her shirt.

"Are you sure…it's just…I know how much Valarie hurt you and…" Caroline babbled trying not to fall under his touch.

"Caroline stop. I'm not thinking about Valarie. I don't care about her, I care about you and I want you… and right now all I'm thinking about is how I can see your bra through your shirt and how much I want to rip it off you"

Caroline didn't say anything else, she returned Stefan's kiss letting him remove her clothes as she removed his. He pushed her into the shower and under the water, Caroline gasping as the coldness of the tiles hit her back "Almost as cold as your hands were…" She laughed nervously, pulling her mouth from Stefan's. Caroline closed her eyes as she felt Stefan kiss down her body, the heat of his mouth against her skin making her feel so alive, her hands gripped his shoulders, holding him still for a second. "I have a confession…"

"Go on."

"This is my first time in a really really long time…" she admitted "and my first was a bad experience so I'm a little…nervous"

Stefan took her face between his hands, cradling her cheek gently in his palm "You deserve for this to be right Caroline. Don't be scared, we'll go slow and take it easy."

She sighed contentedly, her fingers run through Stefan's hair as his lips leisurely worked on the skin of her neck and continued to travel downwards, his fingers trailing down the back of her spine in a slow, sensual line. His lips pressed against her collarbone, her back arching and body pressing against his in response.

"If at any time you want to stop, just say the word and we will." he informed me "Okay?"

"Ok" she smiled at him warmly and pulled his lips back down to hers, his hands going in between their bodies.

"Do you have anything?" Stefan said softly

Caroline shook her head "Does it matter?"

"I'm okay with it, but I want you to be okay with it too." he informed her

"I'm okay with it…" she replied

Smiling at her with warm eyes, full of love dare she think it? He held bent his knees slightly, one arm around Caroline that lifted her with ease and guided himself to her, pausing, his lips pressed against hers as he teased the head of his penis against her opening before sliding in gently and slowly, inch by inch. Caroline's hands coming up to grip his arms, she gasped, her fingernails scratching his skin.

"You okay?" he questioned

"Absolutely" she assured him

"Good, this is where I show just how much you mean to me, Caroline Forbes"

Taking a hold of her hands, he lifted them above head and pinned them against the tiles, the pure strength of his body keeping her standing as he pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. With his other hand, he lifted her leg higher around his waist and at the angle he was positioned, he slid further into her. Caroline felt her body melt into a dream of sensations, her body feeling hot and tingly as Stefan gave her the best memories of Sex.

"Caroline Forbes…I think I've fallen in love with you"

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

November 16th:

Stefan noticed Caroline's body freeze as he spoke and watched as she opened her eyes in shock.

"Did you just say you think you've fallen in love with me?" she questioned

Stefan nodded his head "I take it back."

"What?" she inquired "No…you can't say that! You can't take it back" Caroline proclaimed, horrified that he would say something as big as that and not really mean it.

"I take it back because it was a lie," he informed her "I don't think I've fallen in love with you Caroline, I know I have."

Her body relaxed with relief, a gentle smile on her face "How long have you known?" she asked, her hand gripping his shoulder, the pressure inside her building and building.

"Is this really the right place and time to be discussing the ins and outs?" he questioned with a slight laugh "All I need to know is if you love me too?"

"I do." she informed him "I do love you."

He smiled at her warmly and pressed his lips to hers softly and began to move within her once again, grinding against her with every push of his hips, Caroline's lips eventually pulling from his as she moaned.

"What happens now then?" Caroline asked handing a towel to Stefan as she wrapped one around her own body and climbed from the shower.

"Now as in today, or now as in after today?" he questioned

"Both." she replied

Stefan stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him "Well today, we take the day off," he informed her "I've got a plan in mind. And as for after today, well that's your choice. If you want to be with me, then I want to be with you too."

"And if I don't want to be with you?" Caroline inquired

"Then I'll leave." he admitted "I'll move out"

"And go where?" she questioned

"I'll go and meet my godson properly, stay with Penny till I get myself sorted," he explained "what do you want to happen? If this was just a one off to get it out of our systems, then fine…"

"I want you to stay," she informed him before he could finish "I want to be with you Stefan. I don't want you to go, ok?"

"It's more than okay." he replied as he wound his other arms around her waist, hers winding around his neck and kissing him softly.

She smiled at him warmly as they pulled apart, she was extremely happy- the happiest she had been in a long time "So Mr, Salvatore…what's the brilliant plan for today then?"

"Well, I thought we get cosy in the living room, get some blankets and cushions build like a fort in the living room." he informed her "We can eat junk food, talk, sleep, do whatever you wanna do. I just want to spend the day next to you"

"I hope you've made time for a repeat of what just happened in today's plan." she admitted

"You enjoyed that, did you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head… "Wasn't the fact that I was moaning in your ear proof enough?"

"Caroline…" he groaned

"What? You asked." she replied with a giggle "I'm gonna go and get dressed."

Caroline made her way down to the lounge having re-dressed, now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Seeing one of Stefan's jumpers on the airer in the dining room, she smiled and reached for it, pulling it over her head before pulling her still wet hair into a bun, tying it on the top of her head.

Stefan turned his head as he heard Caroline's footsteps make their way into the room and exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She looked beautiful, and the fact that she was wearing an item of his clothing made her look even more beautiful to him.

He smiled at her as she moved towards him "Where did you find that?" he questioned, motioning to the jumper she was wearing.

"I washed it the other day for you, and grabbed it off the airer as I came downstairs." she informed him "Why? Did you want it on?"

"No. You keep it. You look cute and even without your perfectly styled hair and makeup, you look Stunning." he replied

"Yeah, right." she scoffed

"You should know by now that I don't lie, Caroline," he informed her "so believe me when I say, you look beautiful. You always do…"

Caroline couldn't believe the amount of effort he'd gone to in the living room. There were blankets and pillows scattered across the floor with his duvet laid waiting for them to snuggle up in. The fire had been lit again and made the entire room warm and cosy. "Wow…"

"You like it?" Caroline nodded "I tried to make a proper fort but Atticus kept pulling the covers down so I gave in" He informed her "So camping chic it is…"

"It's perfect Stefan, thank you." Caroline kissed his cheek and moved over to the makeshift bed. Caroline climbed in, Stefan joining her, holding Atticus a minute later. Settling Atticus between them, Stefan wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulder and she snuggled into him, resting her head against his chest. She sighed with satisfaction, the duvet smelled like Stefan, it was comforting and made her feel safe. "I really didn't expect today to turn out this way…" she admitted.

"How did you expect it to turn out?" he asked

"Like every other day since you got here I guess" she informed him "We'd go about our chores and jobs for the day, then sit down and have dinner, then head to bed like we normally do. Ignoring all the looks we'd share throughout the day, ignoring the want to snuggle up on the sofa. This, this right here is so much better…"

Stefan smiled at her words and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Can I make a confession?"

"You know you can." she replied as she eased herself up, turning onto her stomach to face him "What is it?"

"When I was in Afghanistan, and I knew Valerie had left, I didn't know what to do- it's why I didn't write back. After a couple of days of feeling utterly Crap, Matt told me it was because I was denying how I felt for you and I needed to let myself be happy. So I started to picture what a life with you, would be like. I pictured days like this, with you," he admitted "They're what got me through. If I was feeling crap or unhappy, I just read one of your letters and thought of what we could have and it's the reason I said no to going on another mission after our time in Afghanistan was done. It's why I left the Army. I wanted a life, a partner, a family and I want it with you Caroline."

Stefan's thumb brushed underneath her eyes as she allowed the tears that he had seen building as he spoke to fall. She moved closer to him, pressing her lips against his, stroking her fingers against his cheek as she did so before pulling away.

"I want that too." she informed him nodding "City life was never for me, I want children who we can take for walks in the woods, with him or her on your shoulders as we walk, Atticus too. We can have leaf fights and then come back home when it starts to rain or snow for hot chocolate and then snuggle up and watch a Disney film until we fall asleep. That's my dream of a perfect life." She told him "I want to be the country wife, living the country life"

Stefan smiled at her warmly, taking her hand in his "Well then, why don't we make it a reality?"

"Are you serious?" she questioned

He nodded his head "Ever since I knew Valerie wasn't a part of my life any more, I've pictured a life with you, and I want that to become a reality. I think we both deserve that happiness don't we? I want to marry you and grow old with you, Caroline, because you deserve the sun, the moon and the stars, hell, the world. You deserve it all and I want to be the one to give it to you."

"How can I say no to that hey?" she inquired

Stefan smiled at her warmly and pulled her back to him, his lips pressing against hers. He reached into his back pocket and placed Something around Caroline's neck. She looked down at her chest and saw the locket that had once belonged to his Grandmother, sitting atop of Stefan's jumper. "She was never going to be deserving. This belongs to you…just like my heart."

"I'll never take it off" Caroline said "It's beautiful. I was slightly jealous that I would have to give it to Valerie when I found her y'know?"

"Nothing to be Jealous of. I love You Caroline Forbes"

"Love you too Stefan. Always".

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

June 11th 4 years' time

The heat shone down on Mystic Falls almost as strong as it had done the year Caroline arrived. The sun was sitting against a beautiful, clear blue sky, a soft warm breeze in the air too.

Stefan pulled the truck onto their driveway at the front of the farm and opened the door for Atticus to jump out. He shut the door behind him and made his way over to the gate where Atticus was sat waiting. Atticus had learnt well over the last few years, ok he'd been bribed well! Caroline had spent many a rainy day trying to train him, and as he got older, he did learn more and was becoming more obedient.

Stefan opened the front gate and Atticus sprinted to the porch, pushing it open with his paw. Stefan followed close behind, smiling as walking inside.

"Hey Mr what are you doing?" Stefan smiled

"Hi Daddy!" The brown haired, green eyed little boy dropped the blocks he was playing with and toddled over to Stefan, who picked him up and threw him gently in the air.

"I missed you buddy" Stefan said kissing his forehead "Have you been playing?"

"Hmm huhmm, I builded a farm!" he said smiling

"You did? Wow you're getting so clever! Did you show Mamma?"

"yep" He nodded placing his hand on Stefan's head and tapping playfully.

"Where's Mamma now?" Stefan asked placing his son on the floor "Did she go outside?"

"Naha she went up'tairs. I go play pease Daddy?" Stefan nodded

"Stay out of the kitchen though ok buddy? Mammas got lots of things in there…" Stefan smiled and moved to the bottom of the stairs "Caroline, I'm home…" he called up to her

"Hi! Did you sell everything?" She shouted back. Stefan replied but she didn't hear "Hang on a minute…I'm coming down." A few seconds later her heavy footsteps sounded down the stairs "Hey…"

"Hello stranger" Stefan said softy "It feels like I haven't seen you all day" He said sadly leaning to kiss her cheek, but received a firm push away. Caroline sighed as Stefan looked at their daughter snuggling against Caroline's chest "Oh oh someone's a grumpy guss. What's the matter pumpkin?" he said softly

"She's teething and has developed a very moody personality. She won't let me put her down" Caroline whined. "My back is aching and I swear I haven't seen my feet for weeks"

Although he was desperate to laugh, Stefan didn't dare, Caroline was pregnant for the third time, but with their fourth child and was extremely hormonal. They already had two boys and a girl, all within the last four years, so another one would just be adding to the chaos. Their first child, George, had been a big surprise. Ok, he wasn't that much of a surprise considering they hadn't actively been doing anything to stop Caroline getting Pregnant. George was their first baby, from their first time on that stormy day in November.

Eighteen months later Caroline was pregnant again, but this time with twins. Stefan had neglected to tell her that twins ran in his family, something Caroline wished she had known so she could prepare. A little earlier than her due date, Caroline gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy- Erin and Freddie. Caroline was now 7months pregnant again. She loved being pregnant and both she and Stefan adored parenthood, even if at times, it was a little hectic.

"Erin, will you go to Daddy, sweetie?" Caroline said softy trying to pass Erin across to Stefan.

"No. Mamma No." She protested shaking her head, but Stefan took her anyway.

"Hey, come on stop those tears…" He kissed her forehead and held his arm out for Caroline who looked on the verge of tears too. "Is Freddie asleep?"

"Yeah. He went down straight away. I thing they tag team it" She proclaimed "That way they both get to sleep and we never ever do"

Stefan chuckled "It'll get easier babe…Why don't you get George ready for bed and I'll sort this monster out?" He asked tickling Erin in his arms.

"Yes! God I love you" she waddled towards him and kissed his cheek "George, can you say night night to Daddy?"

"It bed time Mamma?"

"It is Honey." He walked over to Caroline and smiled "Are all your toys away?" He nodded "Good boy"

"Night Daddy. I love you" he said standing on his tiptoes as he hugged Stefan's legs"

"I love you to Buddy. See you in the morning alright?"

After the goodnights has been said, Caroline took George upstairs as Stefan tried to settle Erin. He wrapped a blanket around her and went outside onto the porch, Atticus coming to lay at his feet as he sat down on the swing chair.

Erin was still crying against him, but she was beginning to settle. "Shh…Nothing is that bad Erin. Mamma's here, Daddy's here, Atti is here and so are your brothers. We've got everything we need." He said softly, beginning to swing gently on the swing. "Did you know that Mamma and Daddy have been married 4 years today? You weren't even born and George was just one week old"

The front door opened and Caroline walked out with Freddie in her arms, Stefan helped her sit down next to him and put his arm around her. "Freddie doesn't want to sleep either" She informed him

"Is that right Mr?" Stefan ran his hand through his son's hair "You and your sister are little monkeys" He said "How's my other baby?" he asked placing his hand gently on Caroline's bump.

"Settled, for now." She sighed "We've done good with them haven't we?"

Stefan grinned with pride "Yeah we have, we have three children and another on the way. We work our own farm, sell our own produce. I'd say that was more than good."

Caroline nodded "Yeah…Think we could handle more?"

"What? More children?"

"Yeah. I don't think I want to stop at four." Caroline said

"Then we don't, you're a wonderful mother Caroline and any children we have in the future will be lucky to find that out" Caroline moved until she was resting her head on Stefan's shoulder "It's not like we can return them is it?" he teased. Caroline laughed softly her eyes finally drooping closed. "Happy anniversary Mrs Salvatore…" Stefan kissed her forehead "I wouldn't change this for the world"

Caroline smiled leaned her head against his shoulder "I'm so glad I found this country road"

 **THE END**

Hey guys ! Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews for this story! Keep your eyes peeled as I've nearly finished writing my next Steroline one :)


End file.
